Christmas Party
Christmas Party 'is the second episode of Season 1B of ''The Family, and the twelfth episode overall.'' It was released on December 15, 2015 - read it here: Main Cast * Mandy Fitzpatrick as Criminal * Tomdy as Tom Dylan * Idekmandy as Mandy * Queen Steph as Queen Steph * Melanie Martinez as Isabela * Victoria Smurfit as Claire * Lentimassu as Lentimassu * Penny as Penny * Sally as Sally * Nimbus as Nimbus * Binkx as Binkx the Cat * Natsu as Natsu the Cat * Dodo as Dodo The Cat Guest Stars * Wubbzy as Wubbzy * Emily Rose Everhard as Young Steph * Bailee Madison as Rose Episode ''FLASHBACK: A long, long, time ago... A young Steph sobbed as she sat across from her mother. YOUNG STEPH: Why can't you do this for me?! CLAIRE: Because I'm not going to become a prostitute just so you can have a sister, WTF?! YOUNG STEPH: You are the worst mother ever! I wish daddy was still here! Claire glared as Steph stormed out of the room, taking out a bottle of wine even though it was early in the morning, and took a swig. Steph sadly looked at pictures of her and her father, but gasped when she heard movement from the closet. YOUNG STEPH: Hello? A person emerged from the closet - it was a little girl! YOUNG STEPH: Wow! Are you my new sister? The girl looked scared. GIRL: Aren't you going to kill me...? YOUNG STEPH: Why would I do that? GIRL: Your mom, s-sh-sh-'' ''CLAIRE: (off screen) STEPH! Who are you talking to? YOUNG STEPH: No one mother! GIRL: You're not evil? YOUNG STEPH: Of course not! What were you saying about my mother? GIRL: ...Nothing, forget about it. '''PRESENT Steph and Bela stood confidently in front of the judge, with Lenti beside them. JUDGE: Your bail...is approved. STEPH: thanks boo BELA: wow im actually happy for once JUDGE: However BELA: shit JUDGE: it will not go into effect until tomorrow night STEPH: um I don't think that's how bails work JUDGE: i don't care you're both bitches you deserve it LENTI: well I guess the party is postponed until tomorrow??? BELA: UGH At the house LENTI: OK, OK, so their bail was approved. DODO: fucking abortion clinic ass burger LENTI: but they won't be back until tomorrow night MANDY: why LENTI: because they're bitches MANDY: why LENTI: idk man MANDY: why LENTI: do I look like a mexican fortune teller to you ??? ask Jessica bitch MANDY: why TOM: stop MANDY: why DODO: fucking white people In Tom and Mandy's house Tom watches as Mandy looks at herself in the mirror TOM: I almost forgot you were pregnant lol MANDY: why because im always skinny? :) TOM: no because you're always fat MANDY: true Suddenly, Wubbzy barges into the room! TOM: what the hell are you doing here linda clark WUBBZY: I will never die until I destory ISIS MANDY: why do you have a gun WUBBZY: I have been told that my baby will grow up to be the future leader of ISIS TOM: what the actual fuck drugs are you on MANDY: wait what WUBBZY: and right now, you're pregnant with my baby MANDY: what are you saying Wubbzy lifted the gun at Mandy's stomach TOM: what the hell stop WUBBZY: My name is Linda Clark MANDY: tom do something!! WUBBZY: and I will destory ISIS BOOM Steph and Bela boredly sat in their cell, counting down the minutes before they could go home STEPH: why are you even satan if you cant do shit BELA: what happened to dad and why am I satan again ?? STEPH: what BELA: you never talk about it STEPH: why the hell are you turning into every 7-year old with a single mom from a movie BELA: tell me bitch STEPH: try me bitch BELA: tell me STEPH: no BELA: please STEPH: you never say please unless you want something BELA: I want you to tell me about dad and me being satan STEPH: omg fine fine BELA: yay i always get my way STEPH: spoiled ass bitch BELA: stfu and tell me what happened to dad STEPH: gather around, slut. it's a long story STEPH: (voiceover) Once upon a time, there were two sisters: Steph and Rose. Two young girls played in a field of flowers, making flower crowns and acting like basic white girls. STEPH: (voiceover) In reality, they weren't really sisters - or even related to eachother. But, they were extremely close and were basically like sisters. STEPH: (voiceover) BUT, it was a forbidden friendship. Rose was the daughter of Steph's Mother's sworn enemy - Barbie Bitch. Flashback to Claire pushing Ken and Barbie off of the cliff. STEPH: (voiceover) You see, Barbie was a slut. She had sex with almost everyone, and eventually got knocked up. She had Rose a little before the Barbie + Ken incident, and little did Steph's Mother know, little baby Rose was watching the incident the whole time! A baby's eyes widened as she saw her mother being pushed off the cliff. STEPH: (voiceover) Though she was young, Rose would never forget the face of the woman who killed her mother. The baby watching the incident turned into a young girl watching Claire and Steph laugh as they ate at a cafe. STEPH: (voiceover) Rose wanted to kill Steph to hurt Claire - Yeah, she was a psycho little bitch. Anyways, she was hiding in Steph's closet one morning, planning to come out and kill Steph. Rose waited for Steph in a closet, while listening to the argument from the start of the episode. STEPH: (voiceover) Steph and Rose became the best of friends, and Steph would sneak Rose into her room every night so she had a place to sleep. Rose never told Steph about her mother killing her mother, but convinced Steph it'd be bad to tell Claire about her. PRESENT BELA: what did that have to do anything with me being satan or dad STEPH: this is part one obvi this scene is getting too long BELA: what STEPH: we need more scenes to even it out ?? BELA: stop breaking the fourth wall STEPH: fight me BELA: Im crying when are we getting out of here?? Melanie Martinez is a judge on RuPaul's drag race tonight STEPH: Soon...soon. At the house CRIMINAL: WHERE ARE THEY LENTI: lol no one is here what CLAIRE: im here LENTI: Yeah but you're always drunk so you don't count CLAIRE: True CRIMINAL: Like where is Mandy and Tom they should be here by now CLAIRE: hopefully they're buying alcohol LENTI: They should be on their way CRIMINAL: Call them for me LENTI: OK ... ... LENTI: No answer CRIMINAL: Ugh! CLAIRE: maybe they're drunk CRIMINAL: that's you LENTI: Would you like me to check up on them ?? CRIMINAL: Yes, and make sure they come over Lenti arrived at Tom and Mandy's house LENTI: hello bitches All Lenti could hear was sobbing LENTI: they must be having sex He walked up the steps LENTI: THERE IS A CHRISTMAS PARTY THAT YOU GUYS NEED TO ATTEND TOM: SHUT UP Lenti frowned, continuing to walk up the steps and down the hall, to find Mandy and Tom standing over a dead body. LENTI: omg MANDY: go away!! LENTI: omg MANDY: Wubbzy killed my baby! So I killed him! LENTI: omg TOM: you can't tell anyone about this LENTI: omg TOM: pls LENTI: There is a Christmas party so guys should totally come!! TOM: ok MANDY: wtf my baby just died LENTI: there will be cookies. TOM: ok MANDY: omg fine I guess I can get drunk to calm myself Part 2 - It's Not A Party Without Revelations BELA: continue STEPH: fine STEPH: (voiceover) Steph finally met the man of her dreams - Lucifer. Steph was holding hands with a brown-haired hot guy. BELA: (voiceover) Wait, what?! Lucifer?! STEPH: (voiceover) uh yeah? BELA: (voiceover) you do know Lucifer is the name of a demon right? STEPH: (voiceover) Anyways, Steph and Luci were two teens crazy in love - but Rose had feelings for...STEPH! POLICE OFFICER: Alright, Steph, Isabela, let's go. BELA: WAIT, mommy finish the story! STEPH: I am hungry, definitely looking forward to dinner tonight! At the house BELA: Mommystorymommystorymommystorymommystory STEPH: Oh look, Melanie Martinez! BELA: Wait what?! When Bela turned her head, Steph ran away from her BELA: ........ CRIMINAL: ALRIGHT EVERYONE, DINNER TABLE! The family gathered at the table. CRIMINAL: We are here today, to figure out who really killed Ricardo Dylan! MANDY: I want more drinks CLAIRE: Preach BELA: Where is the food CRIMINAL: You will all get those things AFTER we figure it out! NIMBUS: No need to figure it out!!! BELA: What NIMBUS: We already figured out who it is! PENNY: Get ready for this mother fuckers SALLY: IT'S DODO DODO: What the fuck flower santa hat anus hole NATSU :O DODO: Shut the fuck up NATSU: :( NIMBUS: Actually it's Sally SALLY: WHAT PENNY: yeah bitch BELA: she's a fucking dog how the fuck would she kill the bitch NIMBUS: Sally was the mastermind, someone else carried out the plan SALLY: no PENNY: We know you killed him SALLY: I thought you were my friends PENNY: friends don't let other friends get away with murder SALLY: that doesn't make sense DODO: your fat doesn't make sense SALLY: OK NIMBUS: shut the fuck up murdering bitch SALLY: you know what PENNY: what slut SALLY: Shut the fuck up PENNY: excuse me hoe SALLY: SHUT THE FUCK UP! I may be a bitch, but I'm not dumb! I know somene paid you to say it was me, and I'm so fucking done with your bullshit of a friendship. DODO: lol SALLY: And you Dodo, you're the worst of them all!! You're a little bitchy slut whore bag ass faced hag fuck moan hoe! DODO: ... DODO: .... BELA: oh shit STEPH: well CLAIRE: what the actual fuck SALLY: fuck all of you STEPH: WAIT SALLY: ? STEPH: I agree with you CRIMINAL: me 2 BELA: what are you doing STEPH: Nimbus, Penny, get out of my house! CRIMINAL: WHAT BELA: WHAT CLAIRE: WHAT MANDY: ALCOHOL STEPH: Get out of my house, we don't do blackmail BELA: Actual- STEPH: Leave NIMBUS: fine PENNY: ugh! Nimbus and Penny walked out of the door. STEPH: Now STEPH: This is not going to be a Christmas Party about finding out who this stupid killer is! WE ARE ACTUALLY GOING TO ENJOY OURSELVES FOR ONCE! SO: BREAK OUT THE WINE, ORDER SOME PIZZA, AND PUT A SMILE ON YOUR FACE! BELA: ok CLAIRE: as long as there is alcohol The Family enjoyed their evening, actually having decent conversations with each other and having fun with each other. Dodo didn't say anything trashy, the cats comforted Mandy, and Tom didn't get distracted by Jessica. However, the killer was upset that his minions - Nimbus and Penny, failed, and angrily stared at them through the window. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1B